Of Elflings, Promises and Oaths
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: A look at Maedhros and Maglor, and their differing priorities, a few months after the Third Kinslaying at Sirion. Cameos from little Elrond and Elros. (This story does NOT tie in to my other Elrond and Elros story, 'My Brother's Keeper.')


**Of Eflings, Promises and Oaths**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters and places in this story belong to Tolkien.**_

* * *

Maedhros all but ran indoors after leaving his stallion in the stables, bidding his servants to tend the beast. Letting the door slam closed behind him, he shook his head, sending droplets of rain flying everywhere, cursing the abrupt turn of the weather that had put an end to his hunt. He _hated_ rain. And the skies were now so dim that he had only a vague idea of what time it was- he presumed it to be about an hour past sunset. Maglor would have a better grasp of the time, had he accompanied him- he was not so prone to getting caught in the bloodlust of a hunt- but his younger brother had declined the invitation, choosing instead to stay home and mind the small hostages. _Again_. Maedhros rolled his eyes as he sat on the stairs, grimacing at the trail of muddy footprints he'd left behind.

With some difficulty due to his sole hand, he pulled his boots off, leaving them at the foot of the stairs, wondering where Maglor actually was- he thought he might need to remind him, again, that the young Peredhil twins were only staying here until the opportune time came for them to barter for the Silmaril- if that time ever came. If not... the twins' fate would likely be far darker. Thunder crashed overhead, followed by a dazzling flash of lightning, startling Maedhros. _Looks as if I got home just in time._

A faint cry sounded from upstairs, followed by whimpering as more thunder sounded. Memories of his own younger brothers' fear of storms in their childhoods assailed Maedhros, and almost against his will, he made his way upstairs, still dripping wet, to check on Elrond and Elros- he didn't want to deal with them crying for hours. Maglor was likely already up there with them, but just in case he was _not_...

Maedhros opened the door to the twins' room silently. One of the boys was sound asleep, eyes closed, little mouth slightly open. The other lay curled tightly in a ball, all but hiding under the blankets, whimpering whenever the lightning flashed or thunder sounded. Maedhros couldn't tell which of the twins this was- they were identical, and despite having been here for three and a half months, Elrond and Elros were, to Maedhros' eyes, indistinguishable from one another. Sighing, he walked over and tugged the blanket from the scared child's head.

"Enough of that silly noise. T'is merely a storm." His voice was not particularly gentle, but not harsh, yet the boy still flinched from him. Tears ran down the little one's face. Maedhros groaned. "Stop those silly tears. Surely you've seen storms before!"

The child was trembling now. "I don't like the scary noise." He sniffled. "I want Ada!"

Maedhros' brows shot up. _Never_ , in the time they had been here, had either twin spoken of Earendil! He knew that the Mariner had left on his last voyage when the twins were but two years of age, so it was doubtful they remembered him. Usually, when distressed, they cried out for Elwing, their most-likely-dead Naneth. Nonetheless, he still had a crying six-year-old to deal with, and since he did not want to make things worse, or waken the other boy and have them _both_ wailing, he turned to leave, intending to call his brother to see to the brat- they behaved for Maglor far better than they did for Maedhros himself.

Leaving proved unnecessary, as footsteps sounded on the landing, then Maglor nearly ran into the room, the flour and spices staining his tunic making it clear he had been busy in the kitchen when the storm broke. Barely seeming to see Maedhros, he rushed to the bed, opening his arms to the child, who flung himself at him.

"Hush, little one, all is well. I only just heard the storm, and came straight here." Maglor stroked the dark silky hair as the child buried his head in his shoulder. "Ssh, ssh now, I am here. You know I will not let anything happen to you. It's just a storm, even if it is a loud one."

Maedhros rolled his eyes at how soft Maglor was being, but didn't comment. Slowly, the crying ceased, and the child rested contentedly in Maglor's arms. He snuggled in closer, with a tiny smile.

"Sing to me?" He still lisped slightly, Maedhros noted. Odd in a six-year-old elfling, but then, these two were part Edain.

Maglor began humming softly, hiding his own soft smile. The boy's smile grew, and his arms tightened round Maglor. "Love you, Ada..." His voice trailed off as he drifted into sleep.

Maedhros nearly fell over in shock. Had the boy _really_ just said...

Maglor's head was bent over the boy's, and he pressed a kiss to the tiny forehead, with a soft murmur of "I love you too, Elrond," before standing slowly and placing him back in bed beside his twin. The other boy- Elros- cracked one eye open and smiled sleepily. "Ada! Supper's ready!"

Maglor brushed a hand over Elros' forehead, clearly trying not to smile. "It is not time for supper yet, Elros. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, Ada." Elros rolled over, cuddling up to his twin, before succumbing once more to sleep.

Maglor sat on the bed, plainly intending to remain and watch over them for some time. Maedhros cleared his throat softly, glowering at his brother when Maglor turned to face him.

"'Ada'?!" Scorn was plain to hear in his voice.

Maglor's eyes narrowed. "They began calling me that some weeks ago. They are _six years old_ and have no family left on these shores. What would you have me do, break their hearts by telling them they cannot think of me as their father?!"

"Do you truly think, once they learn the truth about Elwing-"

"They know she is gone!" Maglor was clearly fighting to keep his voice low. "I did not hide that from them. if you must know, I told them that their Nana went to find Ada, and I promised I would care for them in their parents' place. Elros asked _me_ if I could be their father until their parents return! They began calling me Ada not long afterwards. Maybe _you_ could have found it within yourself to refuse them; I could not!" He went and laid beside the twins, one arm stretched over both of them.

Maedhros glared at him. "The Oath-"

" _Damn_ the Oath! I am sick of it. I wish it had never been made! What has it ever brought us but death?!" He turned his back to his brother, curving his body round the twins' sleeping forms protectively. "I have these two, and my promise to them, to think of now. You may leave, Maedhros. I will see you at supper." He half closed his eyes, keeping his gaze on his foster-sons, making it clear this talk was over.

Maedhros sneered at him before stalking from the room. _Ada_. Pah! Maglor was a fool. He would regret letting himself care for the brats eventually. Especially when the Oath made its presence known once more. Maglor would _have_ to discard his 'sons' then! But as he made his way to his own rooms, and began to light candles and stoke a fire, his thoughts became melancholy. Maglor was trying to forge himself a family, in the midst of the torment of their Oath. He, alone in a cold dark room... what did he have besides grief and regret?

He clenched his fist. He had the Oath. It was the only thing that mattered. That would have to be enough to sustain him. And he would, eventually, bring Maglor back to his way of thinking. No matter what.

 **The End**


End file.
